To avoid floating body effects in FETs fabricated in silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, highly doped body contacts have been used. However, the high doping in the body contact results in increased source/drain to body leakage, increased variation of threshold voltage of the FET (by diffusion of dopants from the body contact area) and increased junction capacitance. On the other hand, without a highly doped body contact the body contact resistance will be high reducing the effectiveness of the body contact. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations of described hereinabove.